Ayla
Ayla is a character from the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and Nintendo DS role-playing game Chrono Trigger. She is the Chief of Ioka Village in 65,000,000 B.C. When she first meets Crono, she can tell immediately that he is a strong individual. Biography The Rare Red Rock On a mission to find the ancient red mineral to repair the Masamune sword in order to fight Magus, Crono and his party travel to 65,000,000 B.C. Upon their arrival through the Time Gate at the Mystic Mountains in the Prehistoric Era, Crono's party is confronted by humanoid reptilian creatures called Reptites. Finding themselves overwhelmed, a native of the era, a prehistoric human named Ayla, comes to their aid. Ayla agrees to give them the red rock they seek, but first invites them to a celebration to welcome the newcomers to her village. During the party, Crono and his friends get acquainted with the prehistoric people and the era, and Ayla gives Crono the red rock. The celebration continues well into the night. Footsteps! Follow! After the celebration, they awaken to find that the Gate Key was stolen from Crono. Ayla suspects the Reptites, so they plan to head south for the Reptite Lair, but not before making a quick stop in the Hunting Range where they encounter a Nu. In order to reach the Reptite Lair, they must first pass through the Forest Maze. Near the entrance to the Maze, they find Kino. Kino admits stealing the Gate Key because he was jealous of Crono. He thought Ayla liked Crono more than him. After an apology, Kino says the Reptites took the Gate Key from him. Sending Kino back to the village, Crono and his party travel through the Forest Maze and enter the Reptite Lair. They battle prehistoric creatures and eventually find Azala, who has the Gate Key. Azala then unleashes Nizbel on them. Nizbel is defeated and Azala becomes frightened of their strength. She unwillingly hands over the Gate Key. They travel back to Ioka Village where they recover their energy. Ayla says they are welcome back any time. Then Crono's party heads back to the Time Gate at the Mystic Mountains. Forward to the Past Much later, Crono and his friends awaken to find themselves in Ioka Village in 65,000,000 B.C. Ayla explains that she found them laying in the Mystic Mountains hurt. So the Time Gate in Magus' Lair ended up transporting them back to the Prehistoric era. But Magus was nowhere to be found. After resting and regaining their strength, they find that Laruba Village to the north was in ruin, due to an attack by the Reptites. So Ayla decides to travel to the Tyrano Lair to defeat the monsters once and for all. Crono's party follows her to the Dactyl Nest where they ride the Dactyls across the map to the Tyrano Lair. Unnatural Selection? Crono and his friends enter the Tyrano Lair only to be attacked by numerous prehistoric creatures. Fighting their way through the castle, they make it to the upper levels to find Azala, who unleashes the Black Tyrano on them. As the battle begins, a bright red star is seen in the sky. When the battle ends and Azala and the Black Tyrano are beaten, Azala explains that the star will crash down to earth ushering in a long ice age. Ayla mentions that in her language, "La" means fire and "Vos" means big. They soon realize that Lavos is the entity that's crash-landing on earth. Lavos descends from space in the Prehistoric era. Kino arrives with the Dactyls to rescue Crono's party just before Lavos crashes down on the Tyrano Lair. When it hits and the dust settles, they return to the Lair to find nothing but a giant crater. Within that crater, is a newly formed Time Gate. Knowing that Lavos is deep underground where they can't reach it, Crono's party jumps through the Gate. The Magic Kingdom :Note: At this point, the player has more party members than spots in his party. Crono will remain the leader of the party, and the other two members can rotate out at any time. The characters not in the party will wait at the End of Time until the player needs them. :For chapter details, see the main article: The Magic Kingdom Break the Seal! :For chapter details, see the main article: Break the Seal! The Guru on Mt. Woe :For chapter details, see the main article: The Guru on Mt. Woe What Lies Beyond? :For chapter details, see the main article: What Lies Beyond? Lavos Beckons :For chapter details, see the main article: Lavos Beckons The New King :For chapter details, see the main article: The New King The Time Egg :For chapter details, see the main article: The Time Egg The Hero's Grave :For chapter details, see the main article: The Hero's Grave The Green Dream :For chapter details, see the main article: The Green Dream Ozzie's Fort :For chapter details, see the main article: Ozzie's Fort Geno Dome :For chapter details, see the main article: Geno Dome The Quest for the Sun Stone :For chapter details, see the main article: The Quest for the Sun Stone The Rainbow Shell :For chapter details, see the main article: The Rainbow Shell The Fated Hour :For chapter details, see the main article: The Fated Hour The Final Battle :For chapter details, see the main article: The Final Battle Weapons Ayla doesn't use any weapons. She only uses her fists and feet to fight. *Fist Magic and Techs Magic is used by the playable characters after reaching The End of Time. And Techs are combo attacks used by multiple characters during battle. Ayla was born long before Magic existed, so she does not possess the ability to wield it. This is a list of Ayla's attacks and Techs. Single Attacks Dual Techs Triple Techs Additional Links *Gallery *Quotes Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Chrono Trigger characters Category:Playable characters Category:Third party characters Category:65,000,000 B.C.